Central Intelligence Agency
Objectives As the U.S.'s primary intelligence agency, it is responsible for obtaining and analyzing information about foreign governments, corporations, and persons, and reporting such information to the branches of the U.S. government. It is also involved in covert espionage and paramilitary operations in support of its mission to protect the national security of the United States. Basic Info Budget: $70 Billion Summary The CIA was the most powerful intelligence agency on Earth until 2013 when the UK's MI6 took that title. Unlike any first world intelligence agencies in the universe where they track their citizens and leave them be on to their own daily routines and only going after criminals that they've gathered intelligence to apprehend or kill and where they are not to abusive to their personnel, but at the same time not too lenient towards them either, the CIA has forced their citizens into mind control experiments like MK-Ultra. The purpose of these experiments was to turn CIA Agents enlisted into a special program to kill without remorse, turning them into merciless superhumans where they only to tend to mercilessly kill innocent persons (taken in a subjects) without though of them or remorse. However, the CIA several times has helped first world countries capture ruthless terrorists. The CIA has also replaced democratic governments in several countries into brutal dictatorships, unlike any first world intelligence agency in the world. Also, unlike any other intelligence agency, they don't care about catching criminals, but to only gather intelligence to ensure national safety, sometimes for their own gain. Ultimately, what differs the CIA from other intelligence agencies is that alot of controversies are made about some of their major actions, which are considered beyond illegal, devastating the USA, which turns out to be true. However, not all of CIA's personnel get a bad rap or are unremorseful, some of them are understanding and caring towards others and obey the laws, some of them even expose the CIA for their wrongful actions. History Primary History See at: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Intelligence_Agency#History Other History In the 1960's the CIA had joined The World of Espionage, but the TWOE throughout the years didn't place any sanctions on the CIA for their illegal controversial activities because the US Government and its people were powerful enough to expose the CIA for their wrongdoings. The only times where TWOE had actually intervened with the CIA was during a few intelligence meetings where the CIA would share a minimum amount of its information. Since The World of Espionage wanted more info and were willing to expose the CIA's secrets, the AAFS' intelligence division, in the early 1990's was tasked with leaking most of the CIA's information, exposing them to other planets within the universe, except Earth. Today the Great Intelligence Center and Agency of The Great Alliance Force are tasked with releasing updates on their information, such as their current budget to the universe, but keeping them out of enemy hands. In 2018, sactions were placed on the CIA by TWOE for the Operation Mockingbird and the attepted orchestration of Donald Trump's downfall in the 2016 election via the flase Russian collision. No CIA personnel have been prosecuted as of yet. CIA HQ Situated at the George Bush Center for Intelligence in Langley, VA, USA, is the main HQ of the CIA where it performs its intelligence operations which contains many already trained personnel to step up into the departments of the CIA. A CIA Department Structure does exist at the CIA HQ, one of may pieces of info leaked by the AAFS Intelligence Division. This is the hub of intelligence gathering and espionage of all types. Total Personnel: 21,575 (estimated) CIA Stations Black Sites See more info on: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_site Well known to the Earth's public as secret prison facilities, as announced by President George W. Bush in 2006, these sites are home to the conducting of black projects that are usually unacknowledged in where they are facilities of the CIA and the US Gov. to detain unlawful enemy combatants, usually prisoners of war or terrorists. They are well known for being hotspots when it comes to human rights abuses towards prisoners which can break them down mentally and physically in order for the CIA to get a satisfactory confession out of them for their crimes, sometimes making the prisoners go insane. Not only that, interrogation techniques such as waterboarding and various types of torture are used in order for the CIA to get out a confession from them which can question the abuse of their human rights. Estimated Personnel Count: * 2,300 CIA Personnel * 4,000 US Military Personnel * 1,000 US Government Employees Suspected Sites * Iran * Poland * Morocco * Cuba * Malaysia * Djibouti * Diego Garcia * Afghanistan * Jordan * Iraq * Kuwait Intelligence Sections Category:Organizations Category:Intelligence Agencies